futur imparfait
by yue-redmoon
Summary: les années et les siecles peuvent changer, mais les combats seront toujours les mêmes ? mystère... Chapitre 2, comment va réagir Naruto ?
1. intro

Auteur : Un indice, c'est moi ! C'est quoi mon nom ? Yue !!!!! Oui je sais vous vous en doutiez !

Titre : Futur imparfait

L'histoire : les années et les siecles peuvent changer, mais les combats seront toujours les mêmes ? mystère...

Genre : un peu de tout ! Humour/Romance/Aventure/science fiction(quoi que le dernier... pas trop je dirais)

* * *

**Introduction.**

A l'extérieur d'un château, en proie des flammes, au nord de Konoha, plusieurs shinobi de Konoha ont évacués les lieux où Sakura donnait les premiers soins à ses amis, quand elle fût rejoins par Sasuke qui portait un jeune Ninja blessé.

« Où est Naruto? » demanda la Kunoichi aux cheveux roses en regardant le possesseur du Sharingan.

« Toujours dans le château... » répondit Sasuke en posant le blessé puis se tourna vers le château en flamme. « Il a dit qu'il devait en finir tout seul avec lui. »

« Et tu l'as écouté ? » hurla Sakura surprise.

« Il y avait encore des personnes à évacuer, alors il m'a chargé de les sortir. Maintenant que c'est fait, je vais... »

Malheureusement pour l'héritier des Uchiwa, au moment où il alla rejoindre son meilleur ami dans le château, ce dernier explosa pour une raison inconnue, sous les yeux des amis les plus proche de Naruto Uzumaki, Shinobi de Konoha, réceptacle de Kyuubi, grand héros âgé de dix-huit ans, mort au combat lors d'un assaut contre Kabuto dans son repaire, où l'on ne trouva aucune trace de l'un ou de l'autre.

Depuis ce jour, le monde des shinobis connu la paix et les pratiquants des arts ninja furent devenus les nouveaux gardiens de la paix.

« Dit Hana... Tu crois vraiment qu'ils étaient morts ? » demanda un jeune homme aux cheveux noir portant le symbole du clan Uchiwa.

« Nos ancêtres étaient persuadé que non ! » remarqua la dénommée Hana, dont les yeux blanc montrait son appartenance au clan Hyuuga, en levant le nez de son livre. « Mais tu imagine si ce héros était vivant, il serait hyper vieux ! »

« Ouais ! Papy ninja on l'appellerait ! » se moqua l'Uchiwa avant d'entendre son portable sonner. « Itachi Uchiwa à l'appareil...Oui Papa... Je vais à mon poste... Je me dépêche... »

« Itachi... » marmonna Hana. « Éteins ton portable... On est à la bibliothèque... »

« Désoler... » marmonna à son tour l'Uchiwa. « Mais je dois y aller. surveiller l'endroit du village, je me demande pourquoi on continue à faire ce boulot à notre époque... »

« Allez, c'est ta dernière journée à ce poste avant de retourner en cours ! » sourit Hana.

« Ah... Vivement surtout que je sois enfin un ninja confirmé... » soupira Itachi. « Je suis plus physique que théorie moi... pas comme toi ! »

« Tu préfère peut-être être comme eux ? » demanda-t-elle en montrant le livre d'histoire. « Être sur les champs de bataille à même pas dix ans ? À tuer et être près à mourir ? »

« C'est vrai que ça me ferait chier... Crever avant d'avoir l'âge de regarder un film porno... »

« Tu n'as pas encore l'âge... File vite... »

Durant les vacances, Hana Hyuuga, seize ans, passait son temps dans la bibliothèque tandis que Itachi Uchiwa préférait se faire un peu d'argent en travaillant. Après les vacances, ils entraient tout les deux à l'académie de Konoha pour enfin finir leurs études pour devenir des ninjas.

Depuis que la paix s'était installé, devenir ninjas prenait plus temps et on ne devenait ninja qu'à partir de dix-huit ans, en attendant, ils devaient rester à l'académie.

A la porte du village, Itachi rejoignit son collègue, un homme ayant la trentaine répondant au nom de Makoto.

« Tu es en retard Itachi ! »

« Je suis désoler, j'étais à la bibliothèque avec une amie ! »

« Toi ? Lire un livre ? A moins que ce soit une bande dessinée que tu lisais... »

« On lisait le livre racontant la mort de Naruto Uzumaki ! »

« Je vois... Y'a pas à dire, ce gamin devait être très fort... Même mon fils de trois ans l'admire ! »

« Vous croyez vraiment qu'il était aussi fort qu'un Hokage ? »

« S'il a pu battre des personnes qui en avait le titre, ça ne fait aucun doute ! »

« Sensei ! » appela soudain Itachi. « Je crois que quelqu'un arri... »

« Appel vite une ambulance ! » coupa l'aîné de l'équipe en voyant un jeune homme arrivait dans un mauvais état. « Jeune homme ! Vous allez bien ? »

« J... J'ai... »

« Que vous est-il arrivé ? » demanda Makoto inquiet.

« J'ai ré... Réussi... Il n'est... » répondit le jeune homme faiblement. « On peut enfin être tranquille... »

« Les secours arrivent dans cinq minutes ! » prévenait Itachi. « Sensei ! Vous connaissez cette personne ? »

« Non ! Mais avec les dégâts qu'il s'est pris sur le visage, il va être difficile à identifier ! »

« Il a l'air d'être d'ici ! Il a le symbole de Konoha sur son bandeau ! »

« C'est bizarre... » remarqua soudain le sensei. « Il est brûlait mais en même temps il est humide... On dirait qu'il sort d'un lac pour éviter un incendie... mais ces traces de coups et de coupure... On dirait plutôt qu'il revient d'un combat... »

« Il respire ? »

« Oui ! Il respire normalement ! »

« C'est rassurant... » souffla Itachi. « mais franchement... Qui c'est ? »

« On le sera quand il sera à l'hôpital... »

Itachi accompagna le jeune inconnu à l'hôpital, sur ordre de son sensei et le soir arriva.

« Alors, docteur ? » demanda le jeune homme inquiet en voyant une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs attaché, formant une tresse.

« Ses jours sont effectivement hors de danger ! » expliqua la médical-nin. « Mais tu nous as ramené un étrange spécimen... »

« Faut que vous arrêtiez de voir tout vos patients comme des spécimens à étudier... » remarqua Itachi tout bas en regardant la femme avec un air blasé.

« La plupart de ses blessures commencent à cicatriser et certaine ont même disparu ! »

« Quoi ? » s'étonna le jeune Uchiwa. « Impossible ! »

« C'est pourtant le cas ! J'ai fait un prélèvement sanguin pour voir s'il a pas pris des médicaments pour ça, histoire qu'on le tue pas en lui faisant un mélange ! Et j'en profiterai pour faire un test ADN pour voir qui il est ! »

« Vous avez le droit ? »

« Bien sûr... Je suis un médecin confirmé ! Et toi, tu vas faire quoi ? »

« Je dois rester pour surveiller son état et lui bosser des questions ! »

« Comme tu veux ! Mais il est possible qu'il se réveille pas avant demain après midi ! »

« J'attendrai dans ce cas ! »

« Alors ennuis toi bien ! » salua la doctoresse alors que Itachi entra dans la chambre pour y voir l'inconnu couvert de bandage sur le visage cachant complètement son visage.

« Comment augmenter le mystère d'un inconnu... Merci les médecins... »

Au moment où Itachi allait s'asseoir sur la chaise près du lit du grand blessé, ce dernier commença à ouvrir et à parler.

« O... Où suis-je ? »

« Vous vous trouvez à l'hôpital ! » répondit Itachi en se relevant rapidement. « Vous devriez encore vous reposer ! »

« ça ira ! Je me remet toujours rapidement ! » expliqua l'inconnu en se relevant. « C'est quoi tout ces bandages ? »

« Incroyable... » pensa l'Uchiwa. « Je me souviens que son bras droit état en mauvais état quand on l'a trouvé... Et là il le bouge sans problème... »

« Vous devriez les garder encore un peu... »

« Pas besoin ! » coupa l'inconnu en enleva les bandages sur ses bras. « J'aime pas rester à l'hôpital, si ça continue je vais battre le record de Kakashi-sensei ! »

« Kakashi-sensei ? »

« Oui ! Vous savez ! Le copy ninja ! Le mec qui n'a jamais montré son visage ! D'ailleurs avec toutes ces bandes sur la tronche, je dois lui ressembler ! »

« Ses blessures ont disparus ? Plus étrange... Comment peut-il parler aussi familièrement d'un des plus grand ninja de Konoha qui a vécu il y a plus de deux cent ans ? » se demanda à voix basse Itachi.

« Comment vont les autres ? » demanda le blessé.

« Quels autres ? »

« Eh bien les ninjas qui était au château ! Ainsi que Sasuke et Sakura ! » expliqua l'inconnu en commençant à retirer les bandages sur son visage.

« Mais de quoi vous parlez ? » demanda Itachi qui ne comprenait vraiment rien aux dires de l'inconnu.

« Putain, y'a combien de kilomètre de bande ? » ragea l'homme momie.

« De quel mission dans un château vous parlez ? »

« Celle qui est occupé par Kabuto ! » continua l'inconnu qui commençait à se battre avec les bande. « Mais c'est qui qui m'a fait ça ? La vieille Tsunade pour se venger ou quoi ? »

« Tsunade ? La légendaire Tsunade ? » demanda Itachi qui se posait de plus en plus de question sur cet homme.

« Ouais ! »

« Ce Sasuke dont vous parliez, c'est Sasuke Uchiwa ? »

« Bah oui ! Y'en a pas trente-six à Konoha ! Je pensais qu'il serait là à attendre mon réveil avec Sakura mais non ! Je pari qu'ils sont partis faire un tour en amoureux ces deux-là ! »

« Mais enfin... De quoi vous parlez à la fin ? Et qui êtes vous ? »

« Hein ? Vous savez pas qui je suis ? » demanda l'homme qui avait fini de retirer tout ses bandages. « Je suis Naruto Uzumaki ! »

Au moment où le dit Naruto Uzumaki dit son nom, il montrait son visage qui ne portait plus aucune blessure et que Itachi reconnu aussitôt. Toutes les photos qu'il y avait du Héros de Konoha dans les livres d'histoires de Konoha qu'il avait vu, même une photo qu'il avait vu où Naruto posait avec ses deux coéquipier, Sakura et Sasuke, dont il était le descendant, dans le dôjo de sa maison. Cette façon dont il parlait de certaine personne. Itachi avait en face de lui Naruto en personne. L'un des ninja les plus admirés dans le monde des shinobis.

**A suivre...**

* * *

quelques explications : Cette histoire m'est venu en regardant un film, « demolition man » avec Stallone ! Film assez comique et que je conseil. Ainsi qu'en lisant les Avengers quand Captain America arrive dans l'équipe. Quand au titre, c'est celui d'un comic HULK où se dernier se retrouve envoyé dans le futur pour combattre son lui du futur qui est un tyran.


	2. chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 : le ninja du passé.**

« Je suis Naruto Uzumaki ! » se présenta celui qui était jusque là un inconnu au yeux du jeune Itachi Uchiwa.

« Per... Permettez, je... Je reviens ! » s'excusa l'uchiwa en sortant rapidement.

« Tiens... C'est drôle, il ressemble un peu à Sasuke ce gars... Bah sans doute un mec qui veut lui ressembler ! » sourit Naruto. « Bon, où sont mes fringues... »

A l'entré de la chambre, l'Uchiwa se mit à réfléchir à vitesse grand V.

« Putain c'est quoi ce bordel ? Que fait un des plus grand shinobis dans cet hopital ? Surtout après tant d'année ? Est-ce vraiment lui ? Ça a l'air, il a vite récupéré de ses blessures, et personnes ne peut faire ça, sauf lui ! Et ce visage ! Aucune doute, j'ai vu des tonnes de photos de lui dans les livres d'histoires et dans de vieux affaires de mon ancêtre Sasuke Uchiwa ! En plus il parle de mission qui n'a pas cours en ce moment... Il parle de la mission de quand il a disparut ? Que faire ? »

« Itachi ! » appela soudain une voix féminine que connaissait bien le jeune homme.

« Hana ? »

« J'ai croisé Makoto-sensei, il m'a dit que vous avez trouver un homme gravement blessé et que tu étais ici pour surveiller son état... ça va ? » demanda Hana en voyant son ami choqué. « On croirait que tu as vu un fantôme... »

« T'es pas loin ! »

Soudain la porte s'entrouvrit pour laissé passer la tête.

« Excuse moi, mais t'aurais pas vu mes fringues ? Tiens Hinata ! C'est gentil de me rendre visite ! »

« Oui oui ! Rester dans votre chambre je vous apporte tout ! » répondit Itachi en remettant la tête de Naruto dans la chambre pour refermer la porte.

« Mais... Mais... c'est... » bafouilla Hana alors que Itachi approuva en secouant sa tête de haut en bas.

Puis un cris se fit entendre dans tout l'hôpital, surprenant les deux amis pour ensuite voir le médecin qui s'occupait de Naruto arrivé en courant.

« Je vois que vous êtes au courant aussi ! » supposa Itachi en voyant la femme médecin.

« Il faut que je vois son visage ! Regarder ce que j'ai obtenu comme image en identifiant son sang ! »

L'image montrait un jeune Naruto les cheveux plus long, ressemblant très pour très à...

« Le quatrième ! Ce mec ressemble très pour très au quatrième ! » expliqua la femme médecin. « Avouez que c'est étrange ! »

« Elle était pas loin... » marmonna Itachi à Hana avant de dire à la femme. « En faite... C'est pas lui ! Mais t'es pas loin... »

« Comment ça ? »

« Bah... C'est Naruto Uzumaki... »

« J'étais pas loin c'est claire... Attend... Naruto ? »

« Oui oui oui ! » coupa Itachi. « Hana ! Va chercher l'Hokage vite, et dis lui de venir à l'hôpital car on a dans une des chambre Tu-sais-qui ! »

« Voldemort ? » demanda la femme médecin. (Yue : Je m'excuse pour cette blague de niveau inférieur... Mais j'en suis fier !)

« Mais non ! Le mec derrière cette porte ! » s'énerva l'Uchiwa. « Fais vite ! »

« Tout de suite ! » répondit Hana en exécutant l'ordre donné.

« Quand à nous ! Faut qu'on s'occupe de Naruto ! D'ailleurs, il veut ses fringues... Ils sont où ? »

« Heu... On les a mis au lavage... ils sont vraiment sale et... très foutu... » remarqua la femme. « On peut lui en prêter ! »

« Non ! On va attendre c'est plus simple ! »

« Et qui va lui annoncé qu'il va devoir attendre ? » demanda la femme.

« Bah vous ! »

« Moi... Heu... J... J'ai encore des analyses à faire ! Bonne chance ! » salua la soi-disant médecin en s'éloignant rapidement.

« Pourquoi c'est toujours à moi que tout ce bordel arrive ? » marmonna l'Uchiwa en voyant qu'il se retrouvait seul face à la situation de faire face à un ninja qui existait il y a plus de deux cent ans. « Bon bah... allons-y ! »

Itachi entra dans la chambre où Naruto regarder les machines de l'hôpital.

« Tiens ? C'est des nouveaux ? » demanda Naruto en voyant Itachi. « J'ai tellement l'habitude de venir ici... La vieille Tsunade m'a même conseillé de prendre un abonnement ! Mais que je pourrais pas faire mieux que Kakashi-sensei ! »

« Heu... Naruto ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je... » bafouilla Itachi intimidé. « Nous avons un petit problème avec vos vêtements il va falloir attendre un peu ! »

« J'aurais dû m'en doute ! J'avais froid au cul en arrivant ici ! Il doit être gros le trou ! »

« ça je l'ignore... » sourit difficilement Itachi face à cette situation.

« Y'a un problème ? » demanda Naruto en voyant le jeune Uchiwa sourire bizarrement.

« Il... Il n'y a rien... »

« Que faire... » se demanda dans sa tête Itachi. « Lui dire la vérité ? »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent tous ? » demanda Naruto. « A part Hinata j'ai vu personnes d'autres... Je sais que ça devient une habitude de finir à l'hosto après chaque mission, mais c'est pas une raison pour ne pas rentre visite aux potes ! »

« Per... »

« Hein ? »

« Personne ne viendra... » finit par dire Itachi.

« Comment ça ? » demanda Naruto qui ne voyait pas ce que voulait insinuer son visiteur.

« L'hokage va vous expliquer à son arrivé... Reposez vous... » conseilla Itachi en sortant de la chambre de nouveau.

« Comment lui dire ? » marmonna Itachi, tête baissé, triste, en refermant la porte derrière lui en tenant encore la clenche. « Comment lui dire que tout ses amis sont mort il y a plus de deux siècles ? Je ne peux pas le faire... Mais il est là, à attendre au moins une de ses connaissances qui ne viendra jamais... »

« Quel visage triste ! » remarqua soudain une voix âgé. « Toi qu'on surnomme le ninja joyeux ! Tu me déçois un peu ! »

« Hokage-sama ? Vous avez fais vite ! » déclara Itachi surpris.

« J'étais déjà en chemin quand j'ai croisé la jeune Hana Hyuuga ! Faut dire que c'est pas tout les jours qu'on a blessé comme ça qui rentre du village... Surtout si c'est vraiment un si ancien shinobi.

L'hokage actuel de Konoha était un vieille homme approchant la centaine d'année, pourtant une longue barbe blanche et gris, avec des long cheveux de la même couleurs et qui lui caché un peu le visage.

« Donc ce garçon se trouve être Uzumaki Naruto ? »

« Il semblerait Hokage-sama ! »

« Je vois... Je comprend ton visage triste alors ! Tu te dis que ce, si on peut dire ainsi, jeune homme parle de ses amis qui ne sont plus de se monde et qu'il les attend. Je me trompe ? »

« Oui ! Pendant un instant, je vous avoue que je voulais tout lui dire, mais je me suis imaginé à sa place, et que si on m'annonçait... Maître ! Vous avez encore utilisé l'izuna Shingan(1) ! »

« Ah ah ah ! Désolé ! » s'excusa l'Hokage en riant. « Je l'avais activé il n'y a pas si longtemps pour une affaire personnel, excuse moi ! »

« Encore en trois d'espionner les femmes ? »

« heu... On a plus urgent que cette discutions sans intérêt ! » coupa l'hokage. « Bref, je vais me charger de tout ça, attendez moi dehors ! »

« Ouf ! » souffla Itachi en voyant l'hokage entrer dans la chambre. « C'est pas à moi de faire ça ! »

« A ton avis ? Il va lui annoncé ça directement ? Ou le faire tourner autour du pot ? »

« Le connaissant, je dirai... »

« QUOI ??? » hurla soudainement la voix de Naruto à travers la porte.

« Directement ! » termina l'Uchiwa en retirant ses doigts de ses oreilles. « Maintenant faut voir sa réaction ! »

« Je pense pas que c'était une bonne idée ! » remarqua Hana.

Dans la chambre du patient, ce dernier debout l'air choqué regarda l'hokage actuel de Konoha.

« Ce n'est pas possible... » bafouilla Naruto.

« Vous étiez déclaré mort lors de votre dernière mission contre Kabuto, vous souvenez vous de quoi que ce soi ? » demanda le ninja le plus puissant de Konoha. « Racontez moi ! »

« Tout ce dont je me souviens c'est que tout le château en feu commençait à s'écrouler. J'étais face à Kabuto et on se battait depuis un bout de temps, le temps que Sasuke évacue tout le monde. Quand Kabuto m'annonça qu'il n'avait plus le temps de combattre avant l'explosion... Quand soudain j'ai senti un grand froid autours de moi... Je réalisait trop tard qu'il était en train de faire une technique de glace... Mais au même moment c'était l'explosion de la pièce... puis plus rien... jusqu'à ce que je me réveille dans une grotte pas loin de Konoha apparemment un passage secret du château encore intact actuellement... J'ignore comment j'ai atterri là-bas... Il est possible que Kabuto était encore en vie au moment ou il voulait s'enfuir en m'emmenant ! »

« C'est une théorie à ne pas exclure... » approuva le vieille homme. « Mais comment vous êtes sorti de la glace ? »

« Je ne sais pas... C'était comme si je venais de me réveiller... Complètement trempé... »

« Je vois... La glace devait enfin de fondre... »

« Et les autres ? »

« Les autres ? Vous parlez de vos amis ? »

« Oui... Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont devenus ? »

« Vous donnez une explication rapide sera un peu dur... Et je pense que vous avez eu assez d'émotion forte pour le moment... Vous devriez vous reposer ! »

« Faut que je sorte de l'hôpital... »

« Pour aller où ? »

« N'importe où tant que je peux marcher... et manger... »

« Je peux vous faire accompagné ? J'ai deux personnes qui sont au courant de votre identité donc ça devrait aller ! »

« Ceux derrière la porte ? »

« Oui ! Hana Hyuuga et Itachi Uchiwa ? Les derniers né de la famille Hyuuga et de la famille Uchiwa ! »

« Hé ben... Je me demande de qui ils sont... »

« Si je me trompe pas, Itachi est le descend direct de Sasuke Uchiwa, tandis que Hana est la descende de Hanabi Hyuuga, la cousine de Neji et soeur de Hinata ! »

« J'aurai bien parié Hinata si c'est bien celle que j'ai confondu avec... En tout cas, ça devrait aller... »

« Bon, on va te chercher des vêtements et tu pourras sortir ! Quand tu auras fini, viens à mon bureau pour qu'on mette des choses au point ! »

« Merci ! »

Sortant de la chambre, l'Hokage regarda les deux amis qui avaient écouté à la porte.

« Bon je suppose que vous avez tout entendu ! »

« Heu... pas vraiment... » remarqua Itachi. « On doit l'accompagner c'est ça ? »

« Oui ! Mais faut lui trouver des fringues avant ! »

« Je vais en demander à l'hôpital si vous voulez ! » proposa Hana.

« Merci ! Je compte sur vous pour l'aider au maximum et de le ramener à mon bureau ! »

« Oui Hokage-sama ! » acceptèrent les deux jeunes shinobis.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minute, Naruto prêt à sortir, avec un peu de pansement sur le visage, quitta l'hôpital accompagné de deux garde du corps.

« Vous désirez vous rendre où ? » demanda Hana

« J'aurai bien dit Ichiraku mais je doute qu'il existe encore aujourd'hui ! » répondit Naruto déçu.

« Mais ça existe toujours ! » remarqua Itachi. « On peut t'y emmener ! J'ai d'ailleurs droit à trois bols gratuit ! »

« Trop sympa ! » remercia Naruto.

Arrivé à l'Ichiraku, Naruto constata que rien n'avait changé malgré toutes ces années. La seule différence était que le stand était tenu par deux demoiselles, des jumelles, aux cheveux blanc, très jolies.

« Bonjour les filles ! » salua Itachi avec un sourire de drageur.

« Bonjour Itachi ! Tu amène du monde ? » demandèrent d'une voix les deux demoiselles.

« Oui ! » repondit-il joyeux. « Rassurez moi, votre frangin possessif est pas là ? »

« Je peux savoir de qui tu parle là ? » demanda une voix derrière le comptoir.

« Kakashi-sensei ? » marmonna Naruto en voyant en personne la voix.

« Daisuke ! Tu aide tes sœurs ? » demanda Itachi en voyant un jeune homme aux cheveux blanc âgé de quinze seize ans.

« Faut bien que je protège Akane et Kikyô des playboys comme toi ! » remarqua le jeune Daisuke.

« On vient juste mangé, ne t'en fait pas ! » corrigea Itachi en tentant des tickets. « Trois râmens spécial ! »

« ça marche ! » acceptèrent les deux demoiselles. « Dis tu nous présente le garçon avec toi ? »

« Naruto ! » se présenta ce dernier. « Et vous ? »

« Moi c'est Akane ! »

« Et moi Kikyô ! »

« Et voici notre petit frère, Daisuke ! »

« Ninjas ? » demanda Naruto.

« Comment tu as deviné ? » demanda Daisuke.

« Le fait que j'ai à peine remarqué ta présence derrière le comptoir ! » expliqua Naruto. « Et vus les gestes de tes soeurs pour préparer les râmens, le maniements des couteaux et des ustensiles de cuisine, comme si c'était des armes, j'en ai conclus que vous étiez des ninjas ! »

« On a arrêté notre vie de ninja pour reprendre le restaurant familiales ! » expliqua la première des deux soeurs.

« Seul Daisuke continu la formation de ninja ! » termina la deuxième.

« Faudra que l'hokage m'explique pourquoi les descendants du sensei tiennent Ichiraku... » pensa Naruto en voyant les filles préparer son bol.

« C'est pas un nom courant Naruto... » remarqua Daisuke en regardant Naruto.

« C'est mon père qui m'a donné ce nom ! » expliqua Naruto. « En faite, c'est son maître,qui a été aussi mon maître, qui me la donné ! »

« Il était originaux ces deux là ! » continua Daisuke. « Mais j'ai l'impression de vous avoir déjà vu... »

« Galère... » eurent d'une même pensé Hana et Itachi. « Ils ne savent pas que Naruto est l'un des plus grand ninjas du passé... »

« Je donne souvent cette impression ! »

« Et voilà ! » servit l'une des deux jumelles à Naruto tandis que la deuxième servait Itachi et Hana.

« Itadakimasu ! » souhaita Naruto content.

Dès la première bouché, Naruto constaté que malgré toutes ces années, le goût des râmens de chez Ichiraku était toujours le même. Ce qui plongea Naruto dans ses souvenirs, quand il y mangeait avec ses amis et ses senseis. Souvenir qui le rendit de nouveau triste.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? » se demanda le ninja du passé. « Tous ceux que j'ai connu sont morts... Personne ne m'attend... »

« Uzumaki-san ? » appela timidement Hana.

« Appel moi Naruto ! » corrigea ce dernier en se tournant vers la demoiselle.

« Vous vous sentez bien ? »

« Oui et non... Physiquement, je suis au top mais mentalement... »

« Un jour, Makoto-sensei m'a dit une chose ! » coupa soudainement Itachi. « Ce qui est fait et fait, le passé ne peut être changé, il est derrière nous, mais notre future, lui est devant nous ! Vous avez perdu plusieurs centaines d'année de votre vie mais c'est pas pour autant que ça s'arrête ici ! »

« Tu as raison ! » sourit Naruto. « Mes amis se foutraient de ma gueule s'ils me voyaient comme ça ! Baisser les bras comme ça, ce n'est pas moi ! »

« De quoi vous parlez ? » demanda Daisuke qui ne comprenait rien à la conversation.

« T'occupe, peut-être qu'on t'expliquera un jour ! » répondit Itachi en mangeant.

« Je suis persuadé de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part... » marmonna le jeune garçon en regardant Naruto.

**A suivre...**

* * *

**Petites explications :**

_Izuna Shingan (1) : proviens du manga « Nabari no oh », technique qui permet de lire dans le cœur des personnes._


End file.
